Levy's Quest for True Love
by KingofKings619
Summary: Levy's fallen in love, and it's not with Gajeel, it's with Jet. (Levy X Jet). Not (Levy X Gajeel).


Levy's Quest for True Love

Levy had just walked into the guild, nervous and with a boxed lunch in her hands. She had stayed up all night preparing it for Jet. She did reject Jet the one time he actually did confess his feelings for her, but the reason was that she wanted to be the one to tell him how she felt. Now, knowing that Jet likes her should've given her more confidence in her quest to get Jet, but it just made her more nervous. A million scenarios played out in her mind; 'What if he didn't like her anymore?', 'What if he found someone else?', etc.

Levy then took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could towards Jet. "HeyJetImadethisforyouIhopeyoulikeit", Levy said quickly as she was running. Jet looked at it, not so sure what it was. When he opened it, he got a smile in his face. "Aw, that's really sweet. Thanks Levy". Levy's eyes then turned into hearts as she sank onto the floor and swooned over Jet.

"Hey, you gonna share that"? Levy's other friend, Droy, yelled at Jet snapping Levy out of her little dream land. "What? NO. Levy made this for me, and I don't think she'd want me to share it". 'You're damn right I don't want you to fucking share it', Levy thought as Jet managed to get away from Droy and enjoy the lunch. Then, a pair of hands patted Levy on her shoulders.

"Eeeeeeek", Levy shrieked as she turned around and saw Cana behind her. "What the fuck Cana, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack". "Well, I couldn't help but notice that little scene you had with Jet". Just as Levy was about to respond, Jet came speeding in and stood in front of Levy in a protecting (or as I like to call it, human shield) position. "Levy, are you all right? I heard you scream". Levy then went back into her little dreamland. 'Wow, he came to protect me. It's like that dream I was having last night, except in the dream, he wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants.'

While Levy continued to mumble to herself about her dream, Cana covered for her. "Yeah Jet, she's fine. I just scared her a little. Nothing to get worried about". "Alright, see ya later, Levy". Levy, still mumbling to herself, shot her head up and tried to stay calm and confident, but failed. "B-b-b-bye J-j-jet". Jet thought something might be wrong with her, with the way she was stammering, but decided that she'd be able to take care of herself and went off to who knows where.

"Wow Levy that was absolutely fucking pathetic", Cana pointed out, putting no attempt to sugarcoat it. "Well, I can't help it. When it comes to this kind of this stuff, being spontaneous is the worst thing to do. I plan everything I do to try and impress Jet. I can't just come out and tell him I love him. The whole scene has to be just right to maximize my chances of getting an 'I love you' back from Jet."

"I understand what you're saying, but you don't need to be nervous around Jet or make a plan on how to get his attention", Cana explained. "Trust me, he loves you already. Rejecting him did absolutely nothing to deter his feelings for you". "I know that, but still, I'm too nervous". "Well, there is a way to get rid of your nervousness". "Really, what is it?" Cana then took her to the bar and yelled "BOOZE"!

Levy sweatdropped and condemned herself for not seeing this coming. "Wait, Cana. I don't think that this is a good idea". "Why not"? "Well for starters, I haven't even tasted an alcoholic beverage before. And second, I heard when you're drunk, you do some messed up shit." Cana pondered this for a moment before getting a couple bottles of beer and wrapping her arm behind her neck. "Look, just chill out. We're gonna start you off on the soft stuff first, and beer doesn't make you do things, it makes you do things you already wanted to do". Levy was about to refuse, but when she saw Enno talking to Jet, she got a determined look on her face, and downed the bottle in less than five seconds. "Give me another one", Levy demanded. 'This could be very bad', Cana thought as she saw Levy down another beer bottle.

**One hour later…**

"Yo, I think you should stop Levy". "Hey C-Cana *hiccup* I don't *hiccup* need you to tell me *hiccup* that I've had too much. I'm *hiccup* j-j-j-j-just fine". Levy turned around and saw that Enno was still talking to Jet. "H-h-h-hold on Cana, I've *hiccup* got a mission *hiccup* to complete".

Levy started drunkly walking towards Enno and Jet, determined to get Jet alone with her so she could confess her feelings towards him. Levy then got to their table. "Hey, J-j-jet *hiccup*, can I speak to *hiccup* you…a-a-a-alone". Jet warmly smiled at her, making her heart melt in the process, and said "Sure thing, Levy".

When they were away from the guild. Levy took a deep breath, not being as drunk as she was before (finding a private place in the guild was hard and time consuming). "Hey Jet, do you remember when I rejected you a couple of years ago"? Jet grimaced at that memory, and Levy grimaced too. But not because of reliving that day, because she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Yeah, what about it"? "Well, I didn't mean it". Jet's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and Levy knew that this was the time to strike, but she had something nagging in her mind. Just then, she felt that sharp pain again, accompanied by a growling coming from her stomach, but she decided to ignore it.

"What were you doing with Enno earlier"? Levy asked with curiosity. "Oh, she just wanted to talk about random crap. I wasn't really listening for the 2nd half of what she was saying". Levy smiled and took a deep breath again. "Well Jet, I just wanted to say, that I…I…I". She froze in place clutching her stomach. "Levy, are you OK"? "Uh Jet, can you wait for me here"? "Of course, Levy". "Alright, thanks". Levy then turned around, ran, and screamed "BATHROOM".

**10 minutes later…**

"Ahhhhhhh that was a relief. Guess I drank too much beer", Levy said to herself as she pulled up her pants, wiped, and flushed. 'Shit! I forgot about Jet! Oh, I hope he's still there'. Levy ran as fast as she could to where she last saw Jet. Levy's heart did a little gymnastics trick when she saw that Jet was still there. "Uh, Jet. Sorry I took too long, I guess I had more pee in me then I thought". Jet looked at her with a weird look on her face and Levy got suspicious.

"Jet, is something wrong"? Jet didn't answer as he pulled her into a hug. "Levy, what were you going to say before you left?" Levy then got nervous as she just remembered she forgot that she didn't tell Jet her feelings. "Well, Jet, I was going to say that I…I love you. I always have. I don't even know why I rejected you in the first place".

Jet pulled Levy into a kiss, with tongue and all. "Levy, you didn't need to be nervous. I love you too". Levy felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders as she frenched Jet.

**Two hours later…**

Jet and Levy were at Levy's house, after a night of amazing sex. Jet and Levy were just lying around naked and before they went to sleep, Jet broke the silence. "I love you, Levy". Levy smiled at him before replying. "I love you, too Jet". As Jet drifted off to sleep, Levy knew that she wouldn't dream tonight, as her dream just came true.

**The End**


End file.
